


Feelings and Suspicions

by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings
Summary: Suspicions about Daisy's true intentions causes a fight between Beakley and Donald. Afterwards he goes to see Daisy.Minor spoilers for Escape from the Impossibin episode. Somewhat Predict Fic (is that a thing?) for possible events of New Gods on the Block.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Feelings and Suspicions

The feathers on Mrs Beakley's neck went up at the sound of a foreign voice. Immediately she went to investigate the source. It was startling to see that there was an unknown woman in the backyard! How'd she get here! And what was she doing here!? Beakley stepped outside to confront the situation when she was Donald was with the woman. From the window Beakley didn't see Mr McDuck's nephew was with her. Still, that did not mean Beakley didn't have some questions. Beakley stepped up to the boardwalk Donald set up although did not board.

"Oh! Mrs B! Hiii!" Donald cheerfully greatest her. Donald extended his arm to the woman in pink beside him and walked her to the boardwalk. 

"Daisy, this is Mrs Beakley. She's Uncle Scrooge's housekeeper. And Webby's grandma. Mrs Beakley, this is Daisy, my girlfriend," Donald introduced the two. It didn't escape Beakley's notice the way he blushed and smiled calling her that. Daisy smiled and extended her arm. 

"It's lovely to meet you," she said. Beakley returned the gesture politely, approving of Daisy's firm handshake. 

"Yes, you as well," Beakley replied politely however red flags were still going off in her mind. This Daisy from outward appearances seemed like a nice woman. Her smile was big and friendly. She wore a long pink dress with black shoes and a black bow holding her hair back in a tight bun. Her makeup was precise. All together well kept in appearance and behavior appeared equally well kept. But something still really set off Beakley's nerves. 

"How did the two of you meet?" She asked. Daisy blushed a little and took Donald's hand.

"At the Gala my boss was hosting...Donald protected me from Falcon Graves. And the fury of Miss Glamour," Daisy said, not looking away from Donald. His blush turned redder. 

"I see. Uhm. Well I best be returning to my duties. Enjoy your time," Beakley said as she walked back towards the mansion. Before stepping inside, she took one last look over her shoulder. Daisy leaned over and kissed Donald's cheek, making his smile grow significantly.

Something was very much not right about that woman.

* * *

Searches on Daisy Duck yielded nothing that would alarm anyone. She was Duckburg born and raised to mother and father and sister, 36, single, no children. Graduated from high school with a 3.8 and from Calisota State University with a 4.0 and a degree in Fashion and Materials. She appeared in the Duckburg Times occasionally, mostly in conjunction with her boss, fashion guru Emma Glamour. Most recently she was interviewed in the papers as part of the hostage situation at the Duckburg Museum. She could speak English and French, had a gym membership, and enjoyed regularly dining out at a small cafe called The Fine Thyme. Really by all accounts Daisy Duck appeared very normal. She was somewhat successful in her career, well educated, independent, and fairly well financially. Nothing about her to suggest anything suspicious. No arrests, no tickets, no frequent trips out of the country. Beakley sighed. Something about this just wasn't right! Daisy seemed....perfectly normal. Too normal! There had to be something! Beakley was a trained spy after all! She was considered a legend in her field even long after her retirement! Okay yes so Beakley was always suspicious of everyone! There still had to be a reason why this Daisy was rousing her suspicions!

* * *

Beakley watched from afar as Daisy bid her goodbyes later that day. She and Donald had a meal together and watched a movie all out on his boat. Since the children were away with Mr McDuck on another adventure, something to do with that obnoxious Greek God Zeus. So it was a nice day for her to experience some of his life without distractions. He had walked her all the way to her car. The sun was setting, filling the skies with vibrant colors. The two marveled at the sunset before Daisy finally turned to get in her car. He said something that made her laugh. She pulled him into kiss before getting in car and driving away. Donald stood there watching her leave, waving at her. Then he wobbly walked back towards the mansion. Beakley quickly returned to her task as to not reveal she was watching them. During Daisy's visit here nothing else seemed off, no dramatic events, nothing suspicious found in the mansion, Daisy herself never leaving the boat, etc. Nothing at all to suggest she was actually here to spy or steal. Yet something still just didn't sit right with Beakley. The creek of the doors opening revealed that Donald was now inside, making his way back into the backyard. He tripped and fell with a loud thud! Beakley came to his side to help him up but he got up by himself, still seeming like his head was far away and daydreaming. 

"Mmm Daisy," he mumbled. 

"Have fun?" Beakley dryly asked.

"Yeah...she's phenomenal," he replied in a dreamy tone. 

"Yes she seems...very nice," Beakley said. 

"Oh so much more than nice...she's dare I say perfect?" Donald sighed, his hand over his heart. Oh great. Total honeymoon phase already. Beakley sighed with frustration.

"Now be realistic Donald, no one is perfect. Even if your hormones are telling you otherwise," she said.

"Whatever. She's still amazing," he replied looking faraway and dreamy. 

"Donald, listen...we need to talk about Daisy," Beakley started. Donald sighed, seeming to come down to earth from cloud 9 at least a little. 

"What Mrs B?" He asked.

"Look...Daisy seems nice and all however...I have some concerns."

Donald's eyes narrowed. 

"Donald, considering everything that is going on right now, you shouldn't be seeing Daisy right now. Don't bring her here, don't go see her, don't even speak to her. We've just found out about Bradford's betrayal and more could arise. We can't trust anyone!" Beakley strongly worded.

"Daisy isn't just anyone," Donald countered.

"Don't you think the timing isn't just a little suspicious at least? Her timing coming into your life and beginning a relationship with you?" 

"She's not with FOWL," Donald lowly growled. He could feel anger rising in him. Part of him quietly argued it only made sense that Beakley was suspicious. She was a spy after all. She literally accused him and his son Louie of being potential traitors! This was just who Beakley was as he himself was clumsy and unlucky. However his feelings for Daisy made him feel furious she'd even suggest such a thing about Daisy! He loved her! He trusted her! There was absolutely no way in this whole wide world Daisy was a spy for FOWL! She just couldn't! 

~~Or he was completely blinded by this persona she created.~~ No. He would not let Beakley's doubts sway him.

"No Mrs B. I don't suspect her. At all," Donald firmly said.

"Ugh! Donald! Weren't you paying attention when I warned everyone about FOWL a few nights ago?!" Beakley yelled.

"I did! And I also recall how you pushed the kids to the point of hurting Huey and pushing Webby too far! I know you're intelligent, more than I am, and I know you're incredibly well trained! But that doesn't mean you're always right!" Donald yelled back.

"FOWL can and will use every angle they can to destroy this family! Do not let your emotions blind you!" She cried.

"And don't you let yours either!" Donald countered.

Anger was rising dangerously fast in Beakley. What was wrong with him! It he was the children's age perhaps she could forgive the ignorance but not at his age! He was an adult! He should know better! Think logically, not emotionally! See the big picture, not just the now!

"Now see here Donald-!"

"No! You see here! Daisy and I have something special! You can't fake what we have!" Donald cut her off.

"Actually, as a spy, let me tell you plainly. YES these feelings can be faked!"

"But Daisy isn't! Because she isn't a spy!"

The anger in Beakley reached to her boiling point. How could he be this blind!? If only Scrooge was here right now to back her up! Why was Donald being so stubborn!? Why didn't he realize he was risking the entire family!? For what, a stupid crush!? She couldn't let him be this stupid! He was going to get himself heartbroken and the family killed!

"Oh come on now Donald! Why would she like you!? Really?! You're almost 40 and you live in a broken down boat in your uncle's pool! You can't hold down a job! You have no savings, no career, no ambitions, you have nothing! Sure, seems like the perfect choice! Why would a successful woman like her want a loser like you!?" Beakley screamed. The moment it left her mouth, she felt horror and guilt wash over her. Her hand flew over her mouth but it was far too late. She watched in horror as Donald froze in place. His stunned expression hurt and hurt more as tears began to fall from his eyes. He began to gasp and turned for the door. 

"Wait! Donald! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Beakley cried.

"Yes you did. Same as everyone who says it," Donald replied in a monotonous voice. He was crying and walking but he seemed so numb. Beakley froze in place as he said that, shocked by what he said. He walked right out the front door. She could hear his car groaning into starting up and the sound of it slowly taking off. Beakley finally snapped out of her pause and shook her head. Did she really just say that? Had she really just lost control of herself and allowed herself to lash out like that? Why did she say that!? She had to sit down for a moment, rubbing her head as she did. What was that? What happened? She was so worried about FOWL that now she was hurting the family she was desperate to protect? First the children and now Donald? Beakley removed her glasses, wiping away the tears coming to her eyes.

He was right. She was intelligent and well trained. But she was not always right. 

* * *

A knock on Daisy's door surprised her. She glanced out her window, surprised to see Donald's car out front. Her heart fluttered. Quickly she headed for the door to let him in.

"Miss me already?" She laughed as she opened the door. The sight of his messy state completely shocked her. His jacket was wrinkled, his feathers were ruffled. His eyes most notably were bright red, he'd clearly been crying. 

"Donald?" She asked softly.

"Can I...can I stay with you tonight?" He croaked out, his voice sounding more scratchy than normal. 

"Of course, yeah, come in," she said, taking him gently by the hand leading him inside. He followed her silently and numbly. She sat on the couch, motioning for him to join. He sat down, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. He leaned back pulling her with him. She didn't protest. He was hurting and she wanted to help. Her arms worked their way around him, wrapping him in her grip too. They were now laying together, facing each other. Daisy watched as he finally began to relax some. His jaw began to unclench. His eyes slowly closed. Daisy gently kissed his forehead. He sighed.

Some time and silence passed between them. This was admittedly quite nice. Even though she didn't like that he was hurting, holding him was nice. 

"Mm sorry," he finally muttered.

"Shhh don't be," she said. 

"You know I love you....right?" Donald said, his eyes opening. Glossy sad eyes looking right into hers. She gasped softly. They'd only been dating a few months. The L word hadn't been said between them yet. And now it made her heart flutter happily to hear it.

"I know Donald. I love you too," she said. He softly kissed her and she returned the kiss. Then he looked away as if he was ashamed. 

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mmmi....my family," he started. The way he looked down gave Daisy a guess.

"Let me guess...they think we don't belong together. That I'm only with you to get at Scrooge's fortune," she said, feeling anger rise in her as she spoke. 

".....pretty much," Donald sighed. Daisy sighed too. She wanted to yell but that wasn't what Donald needed right now. Instead she leaned in and kissed him gently. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't what's happening. I love you for you Donald. Not for Scrooge McDuck and his money," she said. He looked hopefully at her.

"I'm sorry Donald. I didn't mean to cause you this pain," she whispered.

"It wasn't you. It was my family...they just...they think you're so successful and wonderful that why...why would you want a guy like me?" He choked out. Mentally he sighed. Yes it was technically only Beakley who said but it was not at all hard to see Scrooge even Della and the kids agreeing. She was out of his league and everyone knew it. Yes including him. 

Daisy took deep controlled breaths to keep her temper right now. She was incredibly tempted to drive back to that mansion and scream in the naysayers faces. How could his own family be willing to hurt him so easily? Didn't they see how brave he was? How hard he worked? Didn't they see how fiercely independent he was? So it wasn't exactly working out into success for him. It didn't matter. Daisy made enough money on her own to support them both and he was still determined to work himself instead of leech off her. He was genuine and honest and kind. He was strong and more intelligent than he was given credit for. Yes, she knew from the night she met him that she loved him. She was proud to finally say it. 

"You can stay as long as you want Donald...I love you," she said with another kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too...no matter what negative things my family might say about you. I don't think any of them. I trust you and I love you," he replied. He stifled a yawn. Crying was exhausting. 

"I'm gonna go in the next room and work on some of my projects. You take a nap. Then later we can figure out something for dinner. Does that sound good?" She asked. He nodded, another yawn escaping him. Slowly the two unwrapped themselves from each other. Daisy then stood as Donald got more comfortable on the couch. Daisy handed him a blanket and pillow. 

"Thanks my love," he said softly. 

"You're welcome," she said. They kissed again. Then he fell asleep. Soon he was sleeping peaceful. After watching him to make sure he was okay, she quietly slipped into the next room. The quiet hum of the sewing machine was the only sound heard in the house. 

Internally her thoughts raced.   
Guess it shouldn't be surprising that his family was suspicious of her. Scrooge McDuck was probably suspicious of literally everyone. And the housekeeper she met today also seemed like she was quite suspicious of her too. Daisy sighed. Hopefully she'd be able to prove to them that her heart was true and her love was real. Whatever gold digger, home wrecker, danger to the family they suspected her of being, she couldn't wait to prove them wrong. Donald was unlike anyone else she ever met or dated before. She was happy to be with him. And he seemed happy with her. Now how to show his family it was true love...?

The project she was working on was now finished. Daisy turned to her drawing pad, needing to figure out another one now. Hmm...maybe her next piece could reflect her feelings for Donald. Something she could submit to Glamour for her next fashion show. Something she could wear on stage for the whole world to see and proudly say how this piece reflects her love for her boyfriend Donald Duck. Something blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a little bit rushed and not my best work but the idea is there and I wanted to get this out before next week's episode. This is based off the theory presented by drummergirl231 on tumblr 
> 
> (https://drummergirl231-2.tumblr.com/post/633244838953943040/another-new-theory-about-an-old-question-or)
> 
> While it's sad to think of, I feel it's definitely plausible Beakley would feel suspicious of Daisy. (If they actually had the audacity to make Daisy FOWL y'all I will SOB SO HARD 😭) So this is just kinda meant to go off that idea.
> 
> Hope this was still enjoyable! I'm actually really hoping this will be completely wrong come next week, just fluffy Donsy sweetness and fun times with the kids showing Zeus who's boss 😂 But still kudos and comments are so loved and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
